Percy Jackson and the Sailor Scouts
by Nalika2431
Summary: What would happen if the Strongest Sailor Scout met with the Strongest Demigod? in this story the Sailors are demigods that go to Camp Half blood but don't trust any other except for Percy and the seven others that closed the doors. now Percy and his friends must bridge the gap between the two if they are to survive the new battle that is waging. can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Jackson

and the

Sailor Scouts

Characters

Camp Half-Blood

Percy Jackson-L

Annabeth Chase-p

Grover Underwood-p

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Clarisse

Nico di Angelo-L

Tyson

Connor Stoll

Travis Stoll

Chiron

Pollux

Jake Mason

Katie Gardner

Chris Rodriguez

Will Solace

Piper McLean-j

Leo Valdez-j

* * *

Camp Jupiter

Jason Grace-L

Reyna-j

Dakota

Bobby

Gwendolyn

Hazel

Frank

* * *

Hunters of Artemis

Thalia Grace

Pheobe

* * *

GODS

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

Apollo

Ares

Hermes

Hephatus

Dionysus

Hera

Artemis

Aphrodite

Athena

Hestia

Nemesis

Iris

Hecate

Uranus

Gaia

Saturn/ Kronos

* * *

Sailors

Serena

Ami

Raye

Lita

Mina

Darien

Trista

Michelle

Amara

Hotaru

* * *

Original Characters

Greek

Seth Taylor

Skye Taylor- p

Jin Stover -n

Alester Phoenix

Aster Phoenix

Chase Highwing-n

Yusei Fudo-n

Crow Hogan

Kain Highwind- p

Cecil Highwind

Nalika Callose

* * *

Roman

Lee Blake

Ray Kon

Ty Morimoto

Jesse Blade

Jaden Blade

Jake Blake

Kiryu Kessler-n

Jack Atlas

Hiro Morimoto

Theodore Karis

* * *

past names

Perconious/Percy

Nekolus/Nico

Jaconious/ Jason

Talieious

* * *

Quest leaders

Greek

Percy

Annabeth

Skye

Kain

Grover

Nico

Yusei

Kiryu

Jin

Chase

* * *

Roman

Jason 

Piper

Leo

Reyna

* * *

Quest helpers

Frank

Hazel

Nalika

* * *

I. I Find I Have Sisters I Never Knew

II. I Meet up with Old Friends

III. Serena comes to the rescue

IV. We meet Serenity

V. I finally find my sister Ami and Michelle

VI. I meet Daemean the trickster

VII. The return of the Dark Wings

VIII. Annabeth meets my other

IX. Mortal See Mortal Do? Yeah Right

X. Kronos Returns, Uh Oh I'm in trouble

XI. My Roman friends return to help

XII. We meet the Kingdom Knights

XIII. The last battle is fought- I hope

Chapter One

I Find I have Sisters I Never Knew

I was standing out side my new collage where I had yet to be kicked out of again, waiting for Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare to pick me up so that we could all head to the one place where the three of us would truly be safe. You see I'm a half-blood, half-human half-god or demigod. I have to admit though the ability to breathe underwater and control the water was cool and all, but being a Son of the Sea God, Poseidon often meant I was constantly attacked. But luckily for me one of my new friends from the camp had also decided to come to NYU to have my back in case any monsters showed up. So I didn't really have to face them alone which I liked a lot. See seven years ago I found out the truth about my father and ever since I have been attacked by monsters, an evil Titan lord everyone thought wasn't going to come back but I knew better and everybody and thing in his army, including my friend Luke whom he was controlling.

"Percy?"

"Hey Jake." I said as a man with long sandy hair pulled back with some string walked up to me. This is Jacob Black. He's an older camp member who left the camp after just a month since his mother was real sick and he left to take care of her. Until I came to the camp he was the best swordsman there better that Luke even. "What's up?"

"I got a call from Chiron. It seems your father wants you to take care of something."

"What?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. But I'm sure you can do it." said Jake and he started to walk away. That was when I realized Jake wasn't going.

"Wait Jake you're not coming back to camp?" I asked but I could understand. Why would he want to go back? After all he believed the camp didn't want him there for not stopping his cousin.

"No I'm staying here." he said and he left just as my girlfriend and Rachel pulled up. And started to get out of Annabeth's car.

"Hey Percy." said Annabeth giving me a big hug and a kiss on my cheek. I could tell that she had saw Jake leaving when they had pulled up.

Now my relationship with Annabeth is kind of complicated. See her mother Athena and my father are rivals. Not like him and my friends Jason and Thalia's father are. See Jason and Thalia's father is Zeus and he and Poseidon have the worst arguments as I should know. I got caught in the middle of one of their worst arguments seven years ago when I finally learned the truth about my father. But Athena and Poseidon are rivals not to that particular degree. Athena had even once told me she didn't approve of me and for sometime I wondered if Annabeth agreed with her mother and didn't like me the way I liked her. Boy was I wrong.

"Hey Annabeth. How are you?"

"Good." she said "But I assume from the scene that had just happened before we got out of the car Jake told you Chiron has a quest for you?"

"Yeah he told me. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not really."

"Rachel?"

"I don't know either Percy. Sorry." said Rachel.

"Well then I guess we'll have to find out when we get to the camp." I said. "Let's go."

As we got into the car I saw that it wasn't just Annabeth and Rachel like I had originally thought. I saw that her stepmother was with her and I knew then that it was going to be her that drove us to the camp and was taking Annabeth's car back to her house that she had here in New York to stay at during the days she wasn't on Olympus. When I looked at Annabeth she nodded and I knew then that it was true. I told Mrs. Chase that it was good to see her again and she said the same, then Annabeth saved me and said "Mom can you call dad and ask him to meet us at the airport? He has my bags I'm going to need."

"You're not taking your car?" she asked

"No most likely I'm going to go with Percy and the others. And we'll be flying on the Pegasi. It's faster to get to camp that way too." said Annabeth

"I understand now why you wanted me to come with you to get your friends." said Mrs. Chase. "Alright dear." and we drove to the Airport instead of just going to camp. That was when I saw my Pegasus, Blackjack.

_What's up boss? Miss me?_

"Cute." I said and Mrs. Chase looked over at me. I had forgot that she didn't know about my connection to horses and sea creatures.

"Thanks mom." said Annabeth thankfully to cover the awkward scene that Blackjack and I had caused, and the three of us got out and walked over to Dr. Chase Annabeth's dad and the Pegasi. "Hey dad thanks."

"Sure thing dear. You be careful."

"I will." she said and we got on the Pegasi and left the Chases behind.

"Hey Annabeth. Thanks."

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain." she knew what I meant because of the scene that had just taken place. Just then, we had reached the camp and the three of us landed the Pegasi and led them into the stables. Then I looked up the hill at the tree that used to be Thalia's when Zeus had turned her spirit into a tree to save it. That was one of the first things I learned when I first got here when I was twelve and I asked my best friend Grover about the cabins.

Now if you're wondering about the whole girl turning to tree and back into a girl again it's like this. Thalia was twelve when she Annabeth and Luke tried to get back to the camp but the monsters had caught up to them and she made her final stand on the hill. Zeus her father turned her into a tree to keep her from being completely destroyed. Before she came back Luke who had been working against the camp, had poisoned the tree and we found out that the only way to save the tree was to get a fleece known as the Golden Fleece. Though we did recover the Fleece we were still tricked by Kronos because when we put the Fleece on the tree it did heal it but it also brought Thalia back.

Of course Thalia no longer goes to the camp now since on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she became the goddess Artemis's new lieutenant since the one she had before Thalia joined the Hunters, Zoë Nightshade, had died by the very hand of a titan that had once been her father when we had went to save Artemis and Annabeth from Luke. However, that didn't really stop her from visiting from time to time Especially to see her brother that she had thought was dead. Then I saw them. By the dragon that guarded the Fleece was two teenagers one with silver blonde hair the other with black hair. Their names were Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba. And like my friends Hazel and Nico the two of them were from completely different times. And I mean that literally. They were taken out of their time that they were once in. You see a couple of thousand of years ago a servant of Artemis had pleased the gods so much that they offered her the chance to become a god, an offer that they had once offered me and I was tempted to take it but I decided against it. However, the girl Serenity chose to become the ruler of the Moon. However the girl also had a daughter named Serena, who was the most beautiful girl out of anyone had ever seen and there was a prince of an Earth kingdom and a son of Gaia that had seen the girl and fell in love with her.

But Gaia didn't like that. She didn't want her son to be with some one from the moon. She attacked the Moon Kingdom of Serenity and tried to kill them. But Serenity prayed to Artemis and the goddess answered her by sealing the two in a sphere of light and sent them here to this time. I met them when I was on a quest for the Camp Jupiter who was looking for one of their camp's leaders, Jason, like I was looking for my home. All because of Hera.

"Hey Serena Darien." I called getting their attention away from the dragon.

"Hey Percy Annabeth Rachel." said Serena as they walked over to the stables

"Serena." said Annabeth. I could tell she was starting to get jealous again so I took her hand and held it tight.

"Percy Chiron is looking for you," said Darien "That's why we were wait at the dragon to tell you. We didn't think you'd be flying in."

"Yeah sorry." I said, "I'm heading to see Chiron now is he at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said and I turned to Annabeth. "You coming?"

"Yeah." she said and we started to walk up to the house. Along with Rachel.

When we got to the Big House, I didn't even have to ask where Chiron was. He was already standing on the porch I knew then it was bad. Even worse, he was talking to one of the campers who was the only one of Hades to come to the camp since before anyone could remember. The boy's name was Nico di Angelo and I'd like to say that me and the boy was really good friends but the truth was me and him had a bit of bad blood for a few months until his sister finally got through to him. Ever since then we have been good friends.

"Percy I'm glad you made it. Your father has told me he wants you to find two demigods that have disappeared." said Chiron like he hated to send me way again like I was going to get in more trouble than if I stayed there, which was probably true.

"I don't get it." I said, "I thought that was a satyr's job."

"Yes but for some reason your father wants you to do it but he wouldn't tell me why."

"It's because the girls are your sisters." said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my father Poseidon standing there in his usual fishing gear Bermuda shorts and a Tommy Bahamas shirt.

"Father I don't understand." I said "I thought I just had brothers." it was true all the kids that had came to the third cabin at the camp were all boys I never had any sisters. Except for Nalika but she very rarely came to Camp Half Blood. She had once told me that she didn't feel right here.

"Neptune and Mercury are your sisters but now they are more commonly known as Michelle and Ami."

"The Water Sailor Scouts." I said. I couldn't believe it. I had met all the Scouts while running from the giants in Greece. Neptune and Mercury had even helped me and the others on the quest get across the river when my own powers were sealed. Who would have thought that they were actually my sisters. I had to find them and help them. "Where are they?"

The look on my father's face told me all I needed to know but I had hoped he would tell me different. "Their last known location was in the Sea of Monsters." he said and I felt the color drain from my face. I did not want to go back there. I've been there only twice in my live and that was to rescue my best friend Grover and my one sister that i knew about but hardly ever came to the camp.

"Not again."

"I'm afraid so. Good luck my son." he said and he left leaving me without any words. I looked over at Annabeth and I knew right then that she was going to help me. "Annabeth I-"

"Percy stop I'm going with you I usually do don't I?"

"Yeah."

"You two had better get ready." said Chiron. "But first Percy you need to pick five more half bloods to go with you. And of course Grover is going."

"But it's always been three."

"I know but these are your father's orders." said Chiron. I looked over the camp from the Big House. After what happened in the battle with the Titans who would want to follow me again? I would rather it be just me Annabeth and Grover like it was when I first went on my first quest seven years ago but I knew better than to not listen to my father. The only problem was I was running out of time. If my last dream was right Michelle and Ami were in serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I Meet Up With Old Friends

I'd like to say my day got better after that but it just got worse. When I went back to my cabin I met up with my brothers in the cabin and told them what our father had said. I could tell that they were as I was. Surprised to find out that they had two older sisters. They had met Nalika but that was just the one we never had dreamed that there was more out there.

"Percy how are you going to find them?" asked Skye Taylor my brother from Los Angeles. His twin Seth was just as tall as Skye but the only way I could tell the two of them apart was that fact that Skye loved black and Seth wore blue. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that they would love to switch cloths just to trip me up.

"I don't know Seth. Five years ago I led about forty Half Bloods to defend Olympus and what we got to show for it was a bunch of my friends dead. Why would anyone listen to me again?" I asked.

"Don't know Percy but I know that father asked you to do this. I would at least try." said Kiryu, one of the campers from Camp Jupiter that came to study our ways, just like some of our campers went to their camp and study their ways

"Yeah thanks."

"So who you going to take?" asked Alester. Besides me Alester and his brother Aster were the two oldest members of cabin three. I couldn't really take them and leave the cabin in the hands of a younger camp member. They wouldn't know what to do.

"I don't know Alester. I can't take you or Aster." I said

"How come?" asked Skye

"Because they're the oldest besides me. I want a skilled camper here incase something goes wrong." I said. But then I thought about Skye. I knew he was a skilled fighter in both a sword and commanding the water. I turned to Skye and asked "Will you come with me Skye?"

"Oh you mean it?!"

"Yeah." I said but I instantly regretted it because Seth was looking like he was ready to kill. "Seth I know you want to come but I don't think three sons of Poseidon would be very wise. I mean I think two of us would cause enough trouble imagine three of us together."

"Yeah I can see that." said Seth his eyes cooling down.

"Besides I want you here to help teach the new comers how to ride the Pegasi." I said. I could tell I hit the jackpot. Seth loved to be around the winged horses, that was his passion.

"Oh thanks Percy." he said and he gave me a huge hug then he ran out the door.

"Thanks Percy." said Skye.

"Yeah I know. Get ready we leave in the morning." I said and I walked out to find the rest of my quest team.

So far all I had was three people for my quest and I was running out of time. Then I looked at the arena and saw Clarisse from the Ares cabin training. I thought maybe she would join up but when I went to ask her I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and I saw the hand belonged to Chris Rodriguez, the camper from the Hermes cabin that Clarisse had saved from the labyrinth five years ago and Clarisse's boyfriend.

"Hey Percy I was looking for you." he said

"Yeah?"

"I heard about your quest and so did Clarisse. I'm not sure about her but I know if you want me I'll help you out."

"Oh. Thanks." I said I actually didn't think about it but I was going to ask the Hermes cabin if they wanted to help me. And now Chris is volunteering. "Great we're leaving in the morning just be ready by then."

"Okay. Oh and if Clarisse says no tell I'm going and I'm sure she'd jump at the chance."

"I doubt it. I'm going to the Sea of Monsters first."

"Yeah I know." he said and he walked away just as Clarisse walked up to me.

"Let me guess you want me to go with you to the Sea of Monsters?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to help." I said. "I mean you were there with us before. Who better to go with me?"

"Well I haven't had the chance to bash any good monsters lately so I'm in." she said which completely shocked me.

"Um okay we're leaving tomorrow morning." I said

"Alright." she said and she walked over to her cabin.

"See you have people that will still follow you." said a voice I knew very well.

"Have you been following me, Annabeth?" I asked and the voice laughed as she took her cap off.

"Yeah. I have." she said. And the two of us walked away from the arena "And now all you have to get is one more camper and we can get ready."

"Yeah but who?" I wondered and then it hit me. "Wait one I don't get it."

"You'll see." said Annabeth "As for our last member, who has been with you on almost all your quests? I mean at least since he and his brother got here?"

"Kain. Your right Annabeth." I said "Thanks." and I ran to the forest where I knew the sons of the dragon lived.

"Boys never learn." I heard her sigh as I ran away. As I ran in the forest I saw my dog that I got about five years ago when her old owner gave her to me.

"Hey girl. Have you seen Kain?"

"Aroof."

"Can you take me to him?" I asked the hellhound. I guess I should explain why I have a hellhound as a dog. See Mrs. O' Leary is the only hellhound that's friendly. Though that doesn't mean everyone likes her. I don't care if everyone don't like the dog. She's mine and I love her. Just then I heard a noise behind me. I instinctively took out my sword _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide out of my pocket and armed myself. I mean trust me if you had spent a few weeks with the Romans, who constantly fought then you would always keep your weapon at arms reach.

"Whoa hold on Percy I don't want to join the dead just yet."

"Nico, sorry I wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"Why not? I'm going with you." said Nico rolling his eyes as if I was being slow as usual.

"You are?" I asked I never expected Nico to go on a quest with me. Ever since the thing with his sister I didn't think he would trust me. You see after I told him some skeletons attacked me and Nico thought that I brought them there to kill him.

"Yeah I done talked to my father and to Chiron about it and they said that I could go." said Nico

"Well that's great because thanks to you we have seven Half Bloods."

"What about Grover?"

"He's going but Chiron said I had to take seven half-bloods and last I checked Grover wasn't a half-blood." I said "Besides I already talked to my father and Chiron about it and they said that Grover could go since were going to the Sea of Monsters and we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Well that's great. When are we leaving?" asked Nico.

"In the morning." I said "First thing."

"Alright I'll meet you at the top of the hill." said Nico and he walked away. I just stood there wondering how that had happened. I didn't even hear the leaves in behind me crunch announcing Kain's entrance.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" asked Kain

"Huh? Oh hey Kain." I said turning back around. "What's up?"

"I think I just asked you that." said Kain

"Oh right sorry." I said "Um I have to go on a quest to find my sisters Ami and Michelle in the Sea of Monsters. I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Ami's missing?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." said Kain. "Count me in. just let me tell my brother and take care of things there."

"Okay we're leaving in the morning anyway. So meet at the hill first thing tomorrow."

"Okay I'll see you there." said Kain and he walked away leaving me stunned again. I never knew that Kain had a girlfriend or that it was my sister. I stood there for a while thinking about what had happened the last time I had went to the Sea of Monsters when my best friend Grover had came into the clearing.

"Percy? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just worried about what had happened the last time I went to the Sea of Monsters."

"What do you mean? The last time you were there you saved both Clarisse and me. If it wasn't for you and Annabeth and Tyson neither of us would be standing here." said Grover

"While that's true if it weren't for me every demigod that fought against Kronos and his army would still be here." I said.

"That's true too. But if you also hadn't led everyone into battle then we wouldn't even be here having this conversation." said Grover. "Don't worry so much about what's happened in the past. Right now we need you to focus on what's going on."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you later." I said as looked at the time and I knew it was almost time for dinner. I had to lead the cabin three members to the dinner pavilion. "Remember man we're leaving in the morning."

* * *

Later that night I was thinking about what had happened in the last seven years since I learned the truth about me when I heard a knock at the door. "Hey man its me." I was surprised at the voice at the door. Kain never came out of the forest except for when he had to. He told me it was because that was where his power was. But for him to come out of the forest now _before _we left there must be something major on his mind.

"Just a minuet I'll come out." I said which was something I didn't used to do. Where I was the only half-blood of Poseidon that had been claimed for four years I used to just let the people come on in since Tyson, my half brother Cyclops, was usually down in my fathers forges making weapons for the gods and leading an army of Cyclops whenever the gods would need it. But ever since my father started to claim his other children I had to talk to the people outside. So when I went out there and saw not just Kain but his brother Cecil as well I knew it was bad.

"What's up guys?" I asked

"Percy Cecil's worried. The fact that we have to go to the Sea of Monsters…"

"No Dark Wing has ever returned from there." said Cecil.

"Well I don't know about that since when I first went there I wasn't a Dark Wing at the time but now… well I don't think it will be hard." I said. "Besides why didn't Darien talk to me about this? He _is _the leader of the Dark Wings."

"That's true Percy but you're the leader in the quest. That's why Cecil wanted to talk to you." said Kain. "I told him that no matter what you said I was still going. Ami is my girlfriend. I would do anything for her."

I looked over at Kain and Cecil and saw the disagreement in their eyes and I remembered that very same look whenever my father and Zeus would get into it. Ever since I had became a Dark Wing I was allowed on Olympus during the solstice both winter and summer. So I knew about the arguments they would get into. The only thing was I really needed Kain's help and I didn't want Cecil to be mad at me. I knew how Kain had felt. Ever since I had met the moon and sun gods and undertook the quest to help save Artemis when Annabeth had disappeared I knew there was something between us. "Cecil we won't be alone. Trust me. I have a feeling that the Scouts aren't going to sit by and let us save my sisters by ourselves. And if the Scouts get involved then so will the Wings."

"Alright Akanlusmos but you keep my brother safe." said Cecil and he left.

"Okay what did I say?"

"It's not you Akan. Its me." said Kain "I'll see you in the morning." and he left following his brother. I watched as the two Dragons walked back to the forest and I was lost. I knew that Serena wasn't going to sit by and let the Half-Bloods save Ami and Michelle on our own. She didn't trust any half-blood but the scouts and the Dark Wings. So the half bloods that were going with me I figured wouldn't be enough to keep the leader of the Scouts from following us.

"Percy you out here?"

"Yeah Skye everything okay?" I asked turning to face my brother.

"I'm worried. I've never been outside the camp and I've never done any real fights."

I looked at my younger brother as he told me this. I had forgot that he and his brother had never left the camp after we had got them here. I could understand where he was coming from but I needed his help. "It'll be okay Skye I promise." I said coming back in. "Come on lets get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning when I lead Cabin Three into the dining pavalion I saw that one of the children of Aphrodite was talking with Chiron about something. I remember when Annabeth was telling me about the things that had happened while i was at Camp Jupiter, that they had picked up three new half-bloods and one was actually their camp leader as Hera had switched the two of us as a gamble three years almost four years ago. The half blood Chiron was talking to was Piper the cabin leader for cabin ten. I had heard from the other campers from that cabin that the day after Piper had returned from her quest that she challenged Drew the girl who had taken over the cabin after the previous cabin leader died in the war against the Titans. I had to admit that I was impressed but the rules said that the cabin leader had to be the oldest member in the cabin unless someone with more years or completed quests wants to challenge them for it. Then they had to duel and the winner would be the cabin leader, that or the former could step down. According to Mitchell Drew had stepped down after Piper challenged her.

"Percy good you're here." said Annabeth walking up to me.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked

"Rachel had a vision and when she told Chiron he sent for both you and Jason but you were already in bed when Jason Piper Leo and I got to your cabin."

"Wait when was this?" I asked remembering looking up at the Big House and seeing the lights on in the rec room.

"About eleven thirty. Why?"

"Because I was still up I had just went back to bed. Kain and Cecil came to see me last night and I was talking to them." I said and I could tell that Annabeth was mad at herself. "I stood there for about a minuet when Skye came and told me he was worried about the quest."

"Man if we had just gotten there sooner." said Jason as he Leo Piper and Chiron walked up with Rachel.

"Why what's going on?" I asked.

"Something's not right here. About your quest I mean." said Rachel.

"What do you mean Rachel?" I asked getting tired of their games. "What's happened?"

"Percy I was dreaming and I saw not seven half-bloods but nine."

"Wait nine… then that means…"

"There will be three quests at once." said Jason "Rachel said that one of them was lead by a child of Nep- Posideon."

"Well that obviously means you Percy." said Kain walking up to them.

I stood staring I knew then that my dreams were true. I looked over at the hill top and saw that I had an old friend waiting on me as well. "Rachel what about the other two groups do you know who they are?"

"Yes but one of then aren't here." said Rachel "Why?"

"Because I think that they're already here." I said pointing to the hilltop and there Stood Reyna Hazel and Frank. When i saw them I knew it was bad.


End file.
